1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a combination desirability determination apparatus, a method for determining the desirability of a combination, and a recording medium storing a program that determine the desirability of a combination of an applicant and a property.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of various changes in housing environments and demand for living space these years, there are more and more apartment houses and shared houses, in which a plurality of persons live in a single building. In general, when an applicant searches for a desired property, the applicant takes into consideration conditions such as a location, a price, room arrangement, and equipment of each property.
A system that matches an applicant and a property has been proposed. In Japanese Patent No. 4698093, for example, a real estate transaction support system is disclosed that receives, from property providers, texts explaining advantages of properties to be provided while receiving, from an applicant, a text explaining advantages of a desired property and finding a property having the advantages input by the applicant.
In addition, energy conservation has been recently gaining in importance, and systems that realize energy conservation have been being developed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-099004, for example, a technique for supporting energy conservation activities of a plurality of users by separately measuring the power consumption of the plurality of users and providing rankings of peak values of the power consumption is disclosed.